Hang On
by TheSecretShowFan4Life
Summary: One-shot. After a big crash caused by Doctor Doctor, Victor Volt and Anita Knight are trapped in the woods. Along their way out, they figure out that all they have is each other. It gets sad at the ending. YAY! My first story on FanFicNet! D Enjoy! and please review. The Secret Show (c) Tony Collingwood
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: _"We're Lost"_

"Victor! He can't die, he just can't!" Anita yelled. After being trapped in the woods for two years straight, Victor Volt and Anita Knight have finally given up here. They dealt with survival for so long that Victor couldn't stand it any longer.

It was just a normal day for U.Z.Z. Agents Victor Volt and Anita Knight. They were flying in the sky on their sky-bikes chasing Doctor Doctor on the back of a T.H.E.M. sky-bike. She was, yet again, trying to steal The Secret Thing.

"You'll never catch me this time!" Doctor Doctor yelled.

"After her!" Anita yelled.

Doctor Doctor had a speed booster on her THEM-bike and suddenly pressed the button on it, flying away at top speed from the highly trained agents. Smoke that came from it caused Victor and Anita to go blind, coughing. As Anita stopped her sky-bike she didn't see Victor coming at her. Victor couldn't see a thing and he couldn't see Anita anywhere in the smoke.

"Anita!" Victor cried before, CRASH! Victor had crashed into Anita's sky-bike with his. When the big crash happened Victor was thrown off of his sky-bike bumping into Anita, sending her down with him. They screamed out of the smokey sky hundreds of feet away from land til they landed in a strong current, flowing river. They fell in the water and Anita came up trying her best to swim for her life as the strong river was pulling her downstream. She looked around and realized that Victor was nowhere to be found.

"Victor!" Anita cried coughing out loud. Victor rose up and responded with coughing out water.

"Over here!" Victor yelled before drowning back into the water. He held up arm waving at her. "Help!" He cried out. He was drowning! Anita tried to swim over to him as the water was taking them both downstream.

Anita reached with her arm trying to grab Victor. "Grab my hand!" Anita yelled. Victor peeked from under the water and saw Anita's arm out reaching for him. Then, he felt some rocks under him and jumped on one of them and caught Anita's hand. "Gotcha!" Anita pulled Victor towards her and held on to him as they were being pushed downstream. Victor saw a fallen tree up ahead and reached his other hand for the roots.

"Hang on." Victor said and he grabbed one of the tree's big roots. Anita held on to Victor as he pulled them both on the tree. Anita grabbed the trees roots and they both climbed over it to dry land.

"Phew! That was close." Victor said once they got on land.

"I know." Anita said brushing herself off from the tree's dust. Victor and Anita both looked around and saw that they were in the middle of a forest.

"Uh oh." They both said. They were in trouble now. Even worse! Their communicators were in their sky-bikes probably miles away from the upstream river.

"We've got to go back and find our sky-bikes." Anita said before walking upstream.

"But, they might have blown up when they hit the ground." Victor said walking behind her.

"Well, if so then we'll still need to head towards the way we came."

"Okay." Victor replied and he sighed. "Great! Now Doctor Doctor has the Secret Thing for sure. What are we gonna do?"

Anita looked down and realized that they just lost a battle with T.H.E.M. "I... I don't know, Victor." Anita frowned and said no more. "I just hope Ray and his team could find Doctor Doctor before she opens the Secret Thing." Anita said.

"Me too. I just hope that we don't stay out here too long." Victor said and Anita turned around and looked at him.

"Me too. If we can't find our sky-bikes with our communicators then we still have our belts with the microchips in them so that they could locate us."

"Yeah." Victor said. And they kept walking and walking, not knowing what to say to each other. Victor had always loved Anita since the very beginning, therefore in situations like this, he was to shy and never really knew just what to say to her. Anita was actually feeling the say way. She's very fond of Victor and appreciates what he does for her every now and then, but she's just not sure if she loves him or not. Just as friends, or more? The wind started blowing and they were soaking wet. Victor and Anita tried to cover their bodies with their arms and started shivering.

"Boy, it's-s-s-s-s-s getting cold-d-d-d-d out here." Victor shivered.

"We c-c-c-can't stop n-n-now, V-V-V-Victor." Anita said between her shivers. "We have to keep m-m-m-moving and f-f-f-find a-a-a-a-a a cave."

"We n-n-n-need to get tree branches for a f-f-f-fire... r-r-r-right now!" Victor stopped and looked on the ground for any branches. They needed warmth now, or they will both become sick and freeze to death. Anita grabbed Victor's arm.

"Victor, look." Anita pointed in a direction and Victor looked to where she was pointing to. It was a cave! Victor didn't look very pleased with it cause he was worried of what kind of wild animals would be in there.

"Great, but what if there's a bear or a wolf in there?" Victor worried.

"Well, lets go check it out." Anita walked towards the cave while Victor stayed behind covering himself up shivering. "Are you coming or not?" Anita turned around and asked.

Victor looked down and then back up at Anita. "Yeah." Victor whispered. He still wasn't so sure about the little cave, but he slowly walked behind Anita anyway, not wanting to stay outside frozen. Although it was still summer the wind that was blowing their wet bodies made it seem to them they were further up north. Anita knelt down on her knees and peeked into the cave. They both crawled in there and looked around. It was bigger in the inside, but big enough for them to stand up a little bit.

"This is perfect." Anita whispered. "We'll have to stay in here tonight til we are dry enough to face the cold wind tomorrow." Victor looked to Anita. He had to admit, it was warmer in the cave and there were no animals. Not even a sign of one was in there. "Now, lets go find some twigs and start a fire." Anita crawled out of the cave with Victor behind her. Around the cave were a bunch of dead tree branches. Enough to make a couple fires. They grabbed as many branches as they can and crawled back into the little cave. Victor went back out to find a blueberry bush he found near the river.

"Where are you going? We have enough twigs." Anita asked.

"I saw some berries near the water while ago. I'm gonna go get some for us to eat." Victor said and he took off. Victor found the bush and started picking. He knew very well that these were not poisonous berries, so he picked and picked, putting them bottom part of his blue jumpsuit that he made like a little basket out of. When he was done he grabbed the bottom of his shirt with both hands and carefully walked back to the little cave with the berries in it.

"I got em'." Victor said as he sat down next to Anita who got a fire going. "That feels so much better." Victor said as he felt the warmth of the fire. He then took a few berries out of his shirt and handed half of them to Anita.

Anita looked to her berries as Victor started eating his. "Are you sure these aren't poisonous?" Anita asked.

"Positive." Victor said with a mouth full of berries. The juice of the berries that was in Victor's mouth started leaking out and making him drool. Anita giggled at him when she saw the juice. "What?" Victor asked.

"You might need a napkin." Anita chuckled and she wiped Victor's blue lips and chin on her sleeve. Victor couldn't help but blush when she did. "There." She said as she looked into his eyes.

"Ummm uhh... thanks." Victor said and he suddenly looked away from Anita.

How embarrassing! He's had a few other embarrassing moments with Anita, but this, he thought, might be the most embarrassing he's ever done. Anita loved the way how he will sometimes make her laugh in tough situations. That was one of the things she loved about him. She also loves how he cares about her, but she never knew if he loves her more than partners. Victor was thinking the same thing as she was at that moment. One thing he knows for sure, she loves a sculptor named, Alphonse. Anita loved him, but he seemed to be more interested in showing her his work than her. She figured that out sometime ago. Then she finally realized that Victor was more caring than he was and she was starting to fall in love with him. Anita yawned and looked out the cave and saw the darkness take over the woods.

"I think we should get some sleep if we're gonna get an early start back home in the morning." Anita said and she lied down, feeling the warm fire on her body. Victor laid down on the other end of the fire but head to head with Anita.

"I guess so." Victor yawned and he closed his eyes. "Good night, Anita." Victor whispered.

"Good night, Victor." Anita whispered.

_'I love you'_Victor thought. He wished he could say that to her, maybe he could, maybe he'll tell her how he feels about her during the trip back home, but before he got a chance to think about it he fell asleep. It was going to be a long day for them both in the morning. Hopefully someone will find them and bring them safely back home. Little do they know, this is how they'll be living for the next few months. As big as the forest was and the mountains so high, they might never make it back home.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: _"I'm Here"_

Sunlight was peeking into a little cave, with two secret agents inside, asleep on the leaves. Anita woke up and looked around her. Her and Victor were still trapped in the woods, so it wasn't all just a dream.

Anita sat up and looked around. It was daylight. Time to get outta here. "Victor. Victor, wake up." Anita shook him. Victor groaned. "Come on if you wanna get outta these woods." Anita laid on her stomach so she could see Victor's face. He looked so cute right now. Anita didn't even realize that she was moving closer to his face. Victor opened up his eyes and saw Anita looking at him only inches away from him. When he saw Anita close to his face he jumped.

"Aahhh!" Victor screamed and then he started to blush. Anita laughed.

"I'm sorry, Victor." Anita giggled. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"No! You would never scare... I - I - I just got... startled." Victor sat on his knees and brushed himself off from the crunchy, dead leaves.

Anita giggled again. "Okay. So, are you ready to go?"

"Well, I need to shower first, put on some new clothes, then brush my teeth, oh wait a minute... there is no bathroom in this forest!" Victor yelled.

"But we got the river I'm afraid." Anita added. Victor just ignored the comment and crawled out of the small cave.

Victor sighed. "Lets just go." Anita looked at him. This was going to be a long day.

A few weeks have gone by and they were still finding a way out of the woods. Victor and Anita have been eating off of berries, apples, and drinking out of the river. Not even got in the water once to bathe, thinking about all of the filthy animals that have been in it.

"Something stinks around here." Anita and Victor held their noses. "I think something died out here." Anita said muffled.

"I want to go find out." Victor said and he started to follow the smell with his nose. He lifted his head in the air to get a good trail of the smell like a dog would, which made Anita laugh. Anita started doing the same thing. They went around a tree and around bushes, but they did not know where the smell was coming from. Then all of a sudden, their noses went around a tree and then facing towards each other.

"It's you!" Victor and Anita pointed at each other. "Ohhhh!" They both yelled and held their noses.

"Oh, we've been out here a few days and we haven't been showered." Victor said.

"I am not bathing in that filthy river!"

"We have to, Anita. It's our only chouse. Either bathe in the river or just stink the rest of the time."

Anita thought for a moment. She was not the kind of person who would go around stinking like a wet dog. She was more of a cleanieness person. Anita looked at Victor and nodded lightly.

A few minutes went by, Victor and Anita had approached a little waterfall. A perfect spot to clean themselves up. Victor and Anita got in the water and walked to the waterfall. The water wasn't that deep, it was up to their stomachs, but it was deep enough for them to take a bath. Victor and Anita will have to take turns.

"You go behind those rocks and hand me your clothes. I'll stay behind here and wash them while you go shower." Victor said.

Anita nodded and went behind the boulder and took off her clothes, except for her bra and panties. Anita came out and handed Victor her clothes. His was already in his arms ready to wash.

"I'll let you know when I'm done and I'll finish this if you're not done with it when I get back."

"Okay." Victor watched as Anita disappeared under the water and then appearing under the waterfall. He shouldn't be watching her take her shower, so he went behind the rocks and started soaking their clothes. Somehow, he couldn't help but just take a little peek at her. Victor put their clothes on a rock and crouched down behind the big rock and slowly stuck his head out. He saw Anita soaking her body in the waterfall. Victor's mouth hung wide open. He has never seen her so beautiful. Watching her was starting to make him feel... NO! He can't think like that! He can't think about it! Victor snapped out of his thoughts and went back to wash their clothes. What was he thinking? Watching Anita take her shower like some creepy pervert. Victor sighed and all of a sudden he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Anita asked.

Victor just shrugged off the feeling when he saw Anita's almost naked body soaking wet. "Y-y-y...yeah. I'm fine." And Victor gave Anita a little smile.

Anita smiled. "The shower's all yours." Anita said. "And there's a cave on the other side if you wanna meet in there." Anita grabbed their clothes out of his hands. "I'll finish this and you go get cleaned up."

"Alright." Victor said and he swam over to the waterfall. It was getting deeper the further he got, then it got shallow as he approached the cave behind the waterfall. Anita was done bathing their clothes and went over to where Victor was. Anita didn't know that Victor was in his underwear bathing, so Anita closed her eyes when she approached him.

"It's alright Anita. You can look. I'm good." Victor said when he saw her and Anita opened her eyes. Anita placed their clothes on a rock out of the water and looked at Victor with a worried look. "What's wrong?" Victor asked.

"We're gonna bathe like this for the rest of our lives, aren't we?" Victor looked to Anita. They've been traveling for days and they have not even found a road or an old house from the 1800's.

"I suppose." Victor frowned. "Anita." Victor said.

"Yes?"

Victor just looked at her. "I... if something happens to me... will you come with me?" Anita looked in his eyes. "Would you die with me?"

"Only if you'll do the same thing for me." Anita said.

"I promise." Victor said when he put his hand on her face. "I love you... I always have." Victor whispered. Anita leaned in closer to Victor.

"I love you too." Anita whispered. Victor smiled and leaned over to kiss Anita on the lips. Anita's worries soon went away as he kissed her. She returned his kiss with love and a promise. Victor put his arms around Anita as she put her's around his neck. They pulled apart and looked at each other. There was a sunset, it was fixen to get dark outside and it was getting cold. Victor and Anita started shivering. They were still wet and they needed a fire. Luckily there was a dead bush inside of the cave to make a fire out of. Anita grabbed their wet clothes off of the rock and they both went inside the cave. After they've started a fire Anita set their clothes next to her and sat down next to Victor. Victor looked to Anita and smiled at her. Anita smiled at him as he leaned over to her for another kiss. Anita kissed him as she pulled him down of top of her.

A little bit later it was getting darker and colder outside, but Victor and Anita were nice and warm with their naked bodies against each other. Their body heats from touching each other really made them feel warm. Anita's never felt so close to Victor, kissing him in between her soft shudders that echoed in the cave. Victor could never feel closer to Anita as he was kissing her beneath him. It felt great to them both, and yet to Anita, could it feel anymore painful? Though Anita was strong. They could have never been happier than how close than they were right now. Anita looked and smiled at Victor as he stopped kissing her to look in her eyes. Victor smiled as Anita stroked his light brown hair, which was soft and smooth. Victor and Anita closed their eyes and they kissed once more. The feeling of Victor inside of Anita made her realize that there is nothing in the world that can separate them, no matter what. Victor knew he would never let anything happen to Anita. Wherever she goes, he'll go, even if it means dieing with her. Victor placed the palm of his hand in Anita's palm and they closed their fingers on their hands kissing each other deeply. Anita took her other hand and gripped on their damp clothes beside her as she was starting to feel the pain fading away, and that suddenly fades out the end of this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: _"Stay With Me"_

*******************

Somewhere in the forest Victor and Anita are running from a bright, yellow light, but what? Just when they thought they would make it out of the woods alive they saw another yellow light in front of them. Pretty soon, it surrounded them. They were in a treeless area with nothing, but dirt under their feet. They held on to each other as they both watched the forest fire come at them from all around. Anita closed her eyes and dug her face in Victor's chest, waiting for the fire to finish them off.

Anita gasped and woke up. It was just another bad dream. She would have bad dreams often with her and Victor dying in the forest in some way. This one was worse. Victor was still asleep until he noticed Anita sitting up looking like she was fixen to cry. He sat up and looked at her.

"Anita?... Are you okay? Victor asked.

Anita nodded and started shivering. Not only from getting cold, but from fear. Victor put his hand on her bare shoulder.

"It's alright." Victor looked in her eyes. Anita looked in his and gave him a little smile. Then she looked towards the opening of the cave and realized it was dawn. Victor sat up and looked as well. The birds in the trees were chirping, woodpeckers where heard, and the squirrels were out gathering their nuts. Anita and Victor looked at each other and Anita wrapped her arms around Victor, kissing him deeply on the lips.

"Mmmm, I had a wonderful time last night." Anita smiled while slowly making light circles around Victor's bare chest, trying to forget about the bad dream she had.

"Me too." Victor said and he kissed Anita again. "I can't wait til tonight." Victor whispered in Anita's ear. Anita giggled and kissed him again. Last night, they became really close, more than they could ever imagine. It was cold that night, but they managed to keep each other warm in their own way.

It was warm outside and yet, Victor and Anita were shivering. Maybe it was because they haven't had on their clothes since last night. They were damp the whole night and it wasn't a very good idea to put on damp clothes on a cold, windy night. Victor grabbed their dry clothes beside them and handed Anita her dry clothes. They put them on and together, they peeked out of the cave, seeing the waterfall they took their showers in. It was amazing to listen to it before they fell asleep in each other's arms. The sound of nature in the middle of the night just made them fall fast asleep. Anita grabbed Victor's hand and lead him to a dry path out of the cave with it's waterfall.

-

"It's so beautiful out here." Anita said walking hand in hand with Victor. Victor looked at her and smiled.

"Hey, look up there." Victor whispered as he pointed at something.

"What?" Anita whispered and she looked in the direction Victor was pointing to. There were two woodpeckers. One looked as if it was playing tricks on the other. It was tapping on the other woodpecker's back while it was searching for food in the tree, then it turned around and chased the other, flying around in the sky. Victor and Anita laughed at the two birds as they were flying across the sky.

Victor looked to Anita while she was still watching the two 'lovebirds' and he pushed her, almost causing her to lose balance.

"You're it!" Victor said and he took off running away from Anita.

"Oh Victor!" Anita laughed and she ran after him, both acting like the woodpecker couple. Victor can be childish sometimes, but Anita didn't mind it at that moment. She figured it would be great to feel like a child again for just a few moments, so she let him play his little game with her, which turned out to be so much fun! It was fun playing tag with him, then it switched to a game of hide and seek. "Where are you, Victor?" Anita called out.

Victor was now behind a tree and bushes. He stepped on a twig and gasped, hoping Anita didn't hear him, but she heard him. Anita slowly walked up to the tree and peeked behind the bushes. Victor was standing there with his back facing her. It's time to make her move. Anita backed up a little bit and came charging through the bushes and hopped on Victor's back.

"Gotcha!" Anita yelled. Victor yelled while Anita laughed at him. She got off of Victor, then, he looked at her and she realized it was his turn to catch her now. "Uh oh." Anita faked and she ran off laughing with Victor chasing after her laughing as well. "Face it, Victor. You'll never catch me!"

"Oh, yes I can!" Victor said. He knew he would never catch her cause she was the fastest agent at U.Z.Z. Suddenly, Victor started losing his breath and stopped running after Anita to breathe. Anita turned around and ran back to Victor.

"Are you alright, Victor?" Anita giggled. Victor looked up to Anita and smiled.

"Gotcha!" Victor yelled when he caught her by the waist, pulling her closer to him. "I fooled ya!" Victor laughed.

Anita laughed. "That was good." And they both laughed. Victor had finally caught Anita in his arms. All she has to do is reward him for that. She looked in his eyes and kissed him on the lips. It was a fun game they played, acting like they were kids once again.

"I really had fun." Anita said after their kiss. "It was fun being a child again for a minute."

Victor grabbed Anita's hands and smiled. "It was fun chasing you. Catching you was the best part." Victor said putting his forehead on Anita's.

Anita smiled. "I think so too."

-

Again, they have been walking and walking, still finding their way out of the forest. They didn't find any dens or caves nearby, so they stayed under a wide oak tree that night. Anita was gathering some branches when Victor tapped her on the shoulder.

"What?" Anita asked and Victor held out his hand to her.

"Come with me." Victor said. Anita grabbed his hand and she followed him. He was supposed to be looking for food, but instead he found something better. Victor and Anita had reached the top of a treeless hill. Anita looked up to the night sky and saw the bright full moon that was rising from beyond.

"Oh Victor." Anita said. "It's beautiful."

The stars were bright, crickets and frogs were chirping, and the moon looked as if it was a spotlight for Victor and Anita. It was all just so magical and romantic. Victor looked to Anita and he placed Anita's hands around his neck and he started to slow dance with her. It didn't take long for Anita to realize what was going on. It was a perfect date night for them both. They didn't need any slow, romantic songs playing, the sound of nature did that for them.

The whole time they were slow dancing they were looking in each other's eyes, loving each other. Anita placed her head on Victor's shoulder. She would never ever leave him. Victor smiled as he felt Anita on him. He then put his head on her's, enjoying the sweet smell of her hair, which smelled like pine. This was the best date he could ever have with her.

"I'm glad I'm stuck in the forest with you." Victor whispered. "I think I'm gonna miss these woods if we ever get outta here."

Anita looked up in Victor's eyes. "I don't think I would miss these woods, but I know I'll miss all of the special moments we shared this whole time we've been out here." Anita smiled. Victor looked at her and frowned a little. "What's wrong?"

Victor just shook his head. "Nothing." He whispered.

"No, what? Tell me." Anita asked. "Please?" She whispered.

Victor sighed. "Well,... I-I-I was wondering... if... well,... I thought that you would love to be out here in these woods with me. I was hoping that maybe you'd wanna... live out here ...for now on."

Anita didn't know what to say. They have been traveling to find a way out for weeks and weeks. There's no way she and Victor could survive there any longer. Anita thought for a moment. She remembered what they had agreed on. They would stick together, forever, even if it means dieing with each other. Maybe it's time to settle down and just live in the forest for now. Anita looked to Victor and she gave him a little smile and nodded.

"Okay, Victor." Anita whispered. "We'll stay."

Victor smiled at Anita and grabbed one of her hands and closed his fingers on her's. They agreed they would stay in the woods for a little while, but they would still search for a way out.

-

That very night, Victor and Anita were against the wide oak tree, kissing each other deeply. It was something Victor couldn't wait for that morning. Anita was still sore from that night, but she did promise Victor. Anita's cold shudders slowly turned into soft moans as she felt the pleasure of Victor moving inside her. Victor stopped kissing her and looked in Anita's eyes. They stopped for a minute and Anita held up her hand to Victor. He put his hand in her's and closed it, kissing her once more. Victor slowly pulled away from Anita and looked in her pretty eyes.

"Anita?" Victor whispered.

"...Yes?" Anita whispered.

"...Will you marry me?" Victor asked.

Anita looked up at Victor and said nothing for a moment. Then she whispered to him:

"Yes." Anita said. Victor smiled and kissed Anita beneath him, slowly thrusting into her once more, which made Victor and Anita both moan in delight the faster they went, as they were both loving the tight, pleasureable feeling below. It was all so sudden, but they didn't know how much longer they would live out there.

They felt they were whole being with each other like this. Like nothing in the world could ever separate them. Victor enjoyed every moment of making Anita feel so alive, and she enjoyed making him feel alive. No need of Professor Professor asking them if they are still alive. Mostly cause they don't have their communicators anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: _"The Beginning of A New Life"_

It was just another sunny day in the forest. Victor and Anita have been trapped there for weeks. They have managed to survive for a while, then last night, they've agreed to live in the woods for a little while. Victor woke up and saw Anita still asleep beside him. He smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead. He carefully removed his arm from around her and got up to put on his clothes to go outside the cave. He looked at the surroundings and starting thinking. He had asked Anita to marry him last night, but how would they do that?

Victor looked at a tree and saw a few vines around the trunk. He went over to it and thought of something. Maybe he could make rings out of them. Victor took a few strings off and sat down against the tree. He started fixing the vine rings and thought of how they would get married in the forest alone. There was no way out of the woods, so they needed to come up with some way of their own to get married, since nobody was there to help marry them.

Meanwhile, back in the cave, Anita woke up and looked around. Where's Victor? She put on her clothes and went out of the cave to find Victor.

"Victor!" Anita called out. She looked around the area they were in, but there was no sign of Victor anywhere. Then suddenly, Victor snuck up behind Anita and grabbed her by the waist. "AHHH!" Anita screamed and Victor laughed.

"That was for jumping on me and making me scream yesterday." Victor said and Anita turned around facing him.

"You know you scream like a girl?" Anita giggled. Victor smiled.

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do."

"You better watch it, or else I'm gonna..." Victor thought for a moment.

Anita laughed. "Or you'll what?"

Victor grinned and started tickling Anita. "Hey! Cut it out!" Anita laughed and tried to pull away from Victor. Victor laughed. Then Anita got a hold of Victor's wrists and pinned him against a tree and grinned at him. "You know, you suck at trying at attack me." Anita giggled.

Victor smiled and looked down. "Okay, I'll admit it. I am not good at that." Victor looked in Anita's eyes. "But I know I'm good at this." Victor grinned and kissed Anita on the lips. Anita looked at him and smiled.

"Mmmmm, true." Anita said after the kiss.

"I got something for you. Come with me." Victor said and he pulled Anita by her hand and she followed him.

"Okay." Anita smiled. What could it be?

A little bit later, they arrived at treeless hill they slow danced on last night. Only this time, the sun was rising from beyond, making the picture look just like a picture of a fairytale. Anita looked around and smiled.

"It's even more beautiful at daylight." Anita said. Victor smiled and grabbed Anita by both arms and turned her around so she was facing him.

"This is what I want to give you." Victor said and he took out the two rings made out of vines out of his pocket. Anita looked down at them and let out a happy sigh.

"Victor,...did you..."

"I made a wedding ring for you, and for me." Victor grabbed Anita's left hand and put the vine ring on her finger. Anita smiled, then took the other vine ring from Victor's hand and took his left hand and put it on his finger. Victor looked at the ring and smiled at Anita. "Now we have to say our vows?" Victor said. "But what should we say?"

Anita thought for a moment. "Let's just try to make them up on the spot." Anita said. "I'll go first."

"Okay."

Anita grabbed both of Victor's hands. "I, Anita Knight, take you, Victor Volt, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish forever as long as I live." Anita smiled. "Now you say it."

Victor gulped. "Okay." Victor was a little nervous, and then he sighed. "I, Victor Volt, take you Anita Knight, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish forever as long as I live." Victor smiled.

"Very good." Anita said.

"Now what?" Victor asked.

"I...think that's it."

Victor thought. "There's just one more thing." Victor put his hand on Anita's face. "I now pronounce you, my wife."

Anita giggled. "And I now pronounce you, my husband. You may kiss me now." Victor chuckled and gave Anita a long, romantic kiss on her lips. Some clouds went in front of the sun and literally made a spotlight on Victor and Anita when they pronounced each other husband and wife, as if nature approved of their outdoor wedding. After the kiss, Victor and Anita looked up at the spotlight and watched as it suddenly faded away. They looked at each other and giggled.

"You are now Mrs. Volt, Anita." Victor said. Anita smiled.

"So... now what'll we do?"

Victor thought for a moment. "Well, we still have the honeymoon." Victor smiled.

Anita laughed. "But where? There's nothing but woods."

"I think we can work it out." Victor grinned and kissed Anita deeply. Anita put her arms around Victor and let out a moan of pleasure, enjoying their wet and delicious kiss. It was the perfect wedding any couple could ask for.

-

The sun was setting and Victor and Anita were wondering around the woods, looking at their new surroundings. For a few days, they are living in a cave, just for their honeymoon. It was starting to get cold outside and they needed to start a fire.

"Whoo! Lets get some branches and start a fire." Anita said and started to shiver.

"Okay." Victor said. They both looked all over the ground and gathered a few branches and went back towards their little cave.

"You know, I wonder how long it will be til it's winter?" Victor said. It's been very cold the past few days and red, yellow, orange, and brown leaves started falling from the trees.

"Well, " Anita said while starting the fire. "I don't think it's too far away now, Victor."

"I hope we don't freeze to death."

"Me too." Anita said. "Now, you stay here and keep the fire going and I'll go look for something to eat."

"Alright." Victor said and Anita left the cave. Victor looked to the fire, which started to grow, and imagined what life would be like now living in the woods. He was thinking about having a child with Anita and what that would be like.

He knew Anita would be a great mother, but he didn't know if he would make a good father or not. He wondered if he can be responsible enough. Of course he's responsible for such other things, and he is willing to help Anita out when it happens. In the back of his mind, Victor still wasn't so sure if it was a good idea or not. There's plenty of danger out in the woods and the baby could easily get killed.

Anita came back in the cave after a few minutes. "Victor." Anita said and Victor snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Anita. "I can't find anything."

"What?" Victor stood up. "What do you mean?"

"I looked in every tree and bush and there are no berries or anything else."

"Well, we couldn't have ate them all?"

"Apparently, we're not the only ones." Anita said and she pointed to a few tracks on the ground, next the the bush in front of the cave. Victor and Anita both walked out of the cave and got a closer look at the paw prints. They were bear footprints. Victor looked around the area and saw another set of paw-prints on the ground, except smaller.

Victor knelt down and looked at them. "No, we are not." Victor shook his head. "We have bears and wolves."

"We should be safe by the bears cause it's almost hibernation. Wolves are the ones we'll have to look out for." Anita said.

Then all if a sudden, they heard faint wolf howling in the distance. Victor and Anita looked to each other and scrammed back to their cave. Listening for the wolves who sounded like they where getting closer.

-

"I...kinda like hearing them howl." Victor whispered. "It's... kinda soothing." Victor and Anita were both back in the cave trying to keep warm. They were both shirtless, only to keep each other warm by their body heats.

"I think you're right." Anita whispered, rubbing Victor's arm and chest. Victor was shivering more than she was. He was rubbing her arm and her back. Anita scooted closer to Victor so that their skins were touching, hoping that would somehow keep them warm more.

Then Victor leaned over and kissed Anita deeply on the lips. Anita smiled and returned her kiss. Victor was now making his way inside Anita's mouth with his tongue. When Anita felt it she pushed Victor off of her lips.

"Victor." Anita whispered. Victor looked in Anita's eyes. "Not tonight." Victor just gave her a little smile.

"Come on? It's our honeymoon. Can't we just-"

"No, Victor." Anita frowned. Victor frowned and laid back down next to Anita, continuing keeping her warm.

"Okay." Victor said quietly.

"Look, it's not that I don't want to,...it's just that..." Anita sighed. "It just hurts right now." Victor was shocked when he heard that.

He hurt his beloved Anita? He never knew that. She never showed any signs that she was in pain, although, he did feel Anita's hands tighten on his arms when it was happening, but he thought it was from another emotion she was having.

"Then why didn't you tell me earlier? If I'd known that then we wouldn't have done it last night, or the night before." Victor said.

"I don't know. I guess I just..." Anita then forgot what she was gonna say. Then she sighed again. "I'm sorry, Victor. I thought you knew?" Anita asked.

Victor thought for a moment. "I didn't. When I had 'the talk' with my mother when I was 12, I didn't like to talk about it very much. I didn't have very many questions about it anyway, so I've never known...that I would hurt you." Anita looked to Victor. "I'm sorry, Anita. I wish I knew." Victor looked down and frowned. Anita smiled and gently pulled Victor's face kissed him on the lips.

"You're so sweet. Don't worry. It's just all part of it. These things happen, and I promise that after a while it won't hurt so much anymore." Victor smiled. He was relived. "When it's not hurting anymore then we can."

"Anita?" Victor asked.

"What?"

"Do ...do you want to have a baby someday, like,...out here."

Anita's eyes widened, then after a few seconds she looked down and looked lost.

"Anita?" Victor worried.

Anita let out a sad sigh. This can't be good. "I-I-I'm afraid that's never gonna happen, Victor." Anita said.

"What? Why not?" Victor said and then he saw Anita forming tears in her eyes. "Anita!" Victor said. "What is it?" Victor said a little loudly and Anita just started crying. Victor now knew what was going on. Boy, he's really done it now. "Oh no." Victor said pulling Anita in a hug. "No." Victor whimpered a little loudly and let out a sad gasp. He let Anita's tears fall down on his shoulders, drizzling down his bare back and chest. "I'm so sorry, Anita. I shouldn't have asked." Victor apologized. Anita cried some more.

"It's not you're fault, Victor." Anita muffled in Victor's shoulder. "You needed to know." Anita gasped for air while she was sobbing Victor was now starting to feel tears running down his cheeks, feeling sorry for her, and knowing that there's no way that they could never be parents.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: _"Surprise, Surprise!"_

A Few Months Later:

xxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxxx

It was almost spring and Victor and Anita were happily enjoying every last bit of the first snow to ever come to the forest they've been in for so long.

"Gotcha!" Anita yelled. She had just hit Victor upside the head with a snowball.

"OW!" Victor shouted and Anita laughed while holding her sides. Victor quickly gathered snow while Anita was busy laughing. He rolled it up into a ball and threw it at her. Anita ducked just in time when the snowball hit the tree behind her.

"Nice try!" Anita shouted and she laughed some more. "You're really getting bad at this, Victor!"

"Oh yeah?" Victor grinned while running up to Anita and then leaping on her, sending them both tumbling down a hill. Good thing an old log at the bottom stopped them from going further down the hill. There was nothing but a few thorn bushes further down. Victor and Anita both laughed after the landing and looked at each other. Victor smiled and kissed Anita passionately on the lips going down to her neck below him, which Anita giggled to. Then he stopped and looked into her eyes, grinning and chuckling at her.

Anita knew what exactly what he thinking. He finally got her! "Okay. You got me now." Anita admited with a giggle and Victor got off of Anita, helping her get back on her feet.

"Ha! I knew I would someday." Victor said while pointing a finger at her. Anita rolled her eyes and walked towards the other direction, with Victor following behind her.

It was fun when they had their little playtime. It just makes them totally forgot that they were lost in the forest with no way out whatsoever.

xxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Anita layed down bringing Victor on top of her on a pile of dead leaves and began kissing him. They were both literally shoving each other's tongues in their mouths loving the sweet saliva taste of the other. Anita started kissing Victor's shirtless chest, then back up to his lips. Victor then started kissing Anita on her neck and then going all the way down her shirtless skin to her belt. Anita closed her eyes and layed back in the leaves enjoying the feeling of Victor's wet kisses that was lingering on her skin. BUMP! Anita suddenly felt pressure on her stomach. At first she thought it was Victor playing rough with her, then she realized the feeling was inside of her tummy. BUMP!

"Whoa!" Anita said when she felt it again. Victor stopped and looked up at her.

"What is it?" Victor asked.

"Did you feel that?" Anita asked sitting on her elbows.

"Feel what?"

"My stomach. You didn't feel that thump when you were kissing it."

"No, I didn't. What, I'm not making you too excited am I?" Victor teased.

Anita sighed. "It's not me, Victor." Victor looked down at her stomach. It looked fine. There was nothing but normal skin and she hasn't gained any weight nor lost any. Victor placed one of his hands on her tummy and slowly started rubbing it. "Come on Victor, I'm serious." Anita said thinking that he was not paying enough attention to her.

"Just wait a minute." Victor responded. Anita just rolled her eyes while Victor concentrated on rubbing her tummy, then suddenly, BUMP! He felt it against his hand.

"There it goes again." Anita said.

Victor didn't know what to say. At first, he thought Anita could somehow be pregnant and that there was a baby in there kicking, but then again, Anita is incapable of having children.

"Do you...like it when I rub and kiss your stomach?"

"Yes."

"Then I guess it's just a umm...say...a turn on kinda feeling you're having." Victor said. Anita gave Victor a little smile.

"So,...you're saying that... you're turning me on? Is that it?"

Victor laughed. "Well, I guess." Anita laughed. "What? Am I not turning you on good enough?"

Anita giggled. "Well, pretty much."

Even though Anita knew that the thumping was not her she figured it was just a new way of feeling her love for Victor that he was giving her while he was kissing her stomach. But then again, what if, somehow, a baby was kicking inside of...? No! That's impossible! She's been told specifically that she was incapable of having kids. She's been getting lectures about it. Sure, there were flaws, but then again, somehow the doctor could be wrong.

Victor didn't want to make Anita feel sad if he ever mentioned if somehow there was a baby inside. So he just decided to think about it later and focus on making love to his Anita. After all, it's been so long since they've had intercourse with each other, the day when he asked her to marry him to be exact.

"Well, if not then allow me to turn you on more. So, if you don't mind, I'd like to continue." Victor grinned. Anita giggled while Victor kissed her on the lips and then going back down her skin. Victor could just feel Anita's body lightly shuddering with a sense of pleasurable satisfaction, along with hearing her soft breaths coming from her mouth. She so loved this!

Anita was hoping that the feeling inside her stomach was just a new way of expressing her love on the inside for Victor. It happened almost every time she felt his warm and wet kisses going further down on her body along with more pleasurable feelings.

Then Anita felt a lightly cool breeze on her legs. She looked down and saw it was Victor removing her clothing below. Victor came back and gently started biting on Anita's neck. Anita moaned in delight as she was becoming more and more aroused by Victor's wet, pleasurable kisses on her skin. She then placed a hand on Victor's shoulder and the other in his hair and started playing with it, letting him know she's longing for more, as Victor's kisses was going further, further, and further down... almost there...BUMP BUMP! went Anita's stomach. It caught Anita's attention enough to make her jump before Victor was almost inside her-

"Wait!" Anita shouted and she sat up.

Victor looked to Anita. "Huh?...Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's not you, it's my stomach." Victor looked at Anita's stomach again. "There's something wrong with it, Victor. It's not the feeling you're giving me." Anita said worried.

Victor sighed. "Well, what do you wanna do?" Victor asked.

"I...oh, I don't know." Anita said laying back with her hands on her face. Victor crawled over to Anita so he was face to face with her.

"Maybe we should continue finding a way out of here, so we could see a doctor." Victor suggested.

Anita did a fake laugh. "Ha! Like, we will ever find a way out of here."

Victor sighed again. "Well, we've got to try. We've had our fun, and didn't we agree to start looking for a way out again after starting to live out here for a while?"

"Yeah, I remember. But...I just don't think that there is a way out of here, I mean... have you seen a ranger station anywhere around here?"

"No."

"Then there's no way out of here. We're stuck! Not even park rangers could come in a place like this." Anita started to cry. "I give up, Victor. I give up." Anita put her face in her hands and sobbed. Victor's mouth dropped. He can not believe what be had just heard from his partner.

"But, we're a team! You'd never give up while we were in situations like this. Whether it's being trapped 60 miles underground with the Reptogator's, or stuck in a satellite, stuck inside a whale, or tied together by Doctor Doctor, or whatever, you're one of U.Z.Z.'s top agents, in fact, you're number 1,...you would never give up, no matter how tough the situations are."

Anita looked down and thought.

"Come on... you're better than this, and usually I'm the one who always bales out first, but you,...never! That's one of the things I love about you, Anita." Victor smiled a little and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You never give up." Anita looked to Victor. "You're really smart and I know we will find a way out together."

Anita looked down and thought about what Victor said, about what all of the things they have been through together in those years.

Then Victor whispered: "What ever happened to stay together, forever? Wherever you go I'll go. I can't just leave my best buddy in the dark alone. I need you. I love you, and if I was the one giving up right now, I know you would be telling me the same thing." Anita looked over to Victor. There was a silence between them, then she looked down and put a hand on her stomach as she felt it bump again. He was right.

Anita sighed. "You're right, Victor. I'm sorry. I have never ever given up before." Anita looked at Victor. "And I am not starting now." Anita smiled a little. Victor sighed and smiled.

"So...are we gonna..."

"A promise is a promise." Anita smiled and pulled Victor into a kiss. "Thank you... for everything." Anita whispered.

Victor smiled at her. "And thank you." Victor winked and he kissed Anita on the lips.

"Lets go!" Anita said.

xxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Victor and Anita had started traveling again to find their way out of the woods, hopping over logs, dead trees, and bushes.

"Do you think we're close?" Victor asked.

"I hope so." Anita said looking down. Victor hoped that she wouldn't have another outburst like she did yesterday. Instead, she was fixen to have something worse. "Ahhh!" Anita yelled and she held her hand under her stomach. She felt sharp pain, like a knife cutting her open at the bottom.

"What is it?" Victor shouted and Anita fell on her knees, then on her side rolling over on her back holding under her stomach with both hands, screaming. "Anita! What's wrong?!" Victor yelled.

"I...I...I don't know!" Anita yelled. "AHHHHHH!" Anita screamed. Victor got down with her and grabbed her head with his hands.

"Tell me what's wrong!" Victor shouted. Anita didn't know what to say. She never had pain like this. What caused it?

Anita grunted and screamed. "It's my...my..."

"What?" Victor asked. "Your stomach?"

"Cramps." Anita said between her teeth. "I've never had cramps like this before!"

Victor didn't know what to do. He didn't know what was happening to her. All he could do was just be there for her, squeezing her hand. He doesn't want to lose Anita.

"Anita." Victor said as he got up. "I'm gonna go shout for help. Just... stay right here and I'll be right back." Anita closed her eyes tight, letting her tears fall out and nodded lightly. Victor ran as fast as he could, yelling for anyone who was somehow near by.

"HELP! SOMEBODY!" Victor screamed. "ANYONE! HELP US!" For a while Victor was screaming for help. There was no answer. All Victor could hear was Anita screaming in the background. "SOMEBODY, PLEASE HELP US!" Victor shouted. He looked around and fell on his knees, bursting out into tears he was crying. He did not want to lose Anita! Not now!

Then a noise caught his attention. He heard a faint cry up ahead, a baby cry. Victor was relived and headed towards the noise. A family with a baby was strolling in the woods and Victor's cries for help woke the baby up. He heard the baby cry at the distance where Anita was.

"Anita!" Victor yelled running towards the tree Anita was at. "There's a family with a baby up ahead! They heard me! I think they can-" But when Victor was just about to approach Anita his jaw dropped. He saw her and saw something he will never ever forget. That was no family with a baby that was crying.

Anita wasn't screaming anymore. She leaned over and looked on the ground. This can't be! It is...a baby. Her baby. She gently picked up her crying baby and placed it on her propped up legs. She was shocked, then she started to smile and let her tears fall. Victor slowly walked over to Anita. Looking over at the little baby.

"Anita... who's baby is that?" Victor asked, not even knowing that was one of the stupidest questions you would ask a woman after giving birth. He was somehow hoping that this was not for real.

"He's ours." Anita said. Victor felt a little woozy when Anita said that. But he remained calm and focused on their son. Victor sat down next to Anita and looked at him. His eyes were dark just like Victor's and he had freckles just like Anita. He needed to be cleaned from Anita's blood before they could tell what hair color he has.

"But how is this possible? You said you couldn't..." Anita looked to Victor.

"I don't know." Anita said and she looked down at their baby, who stopped crying and looked around. "He's cute. He has your eyes and your nose."

Victor looked down at him and chuckled. "And he has your freckles." Victor added.

"Do you wanna hold him?" Anita asked. Victor smiled and nodded. Anita handed her son over to his daddy.

Victor was staring in his son's dark eyes. His baby looked like he was very interested in his father. Victor smiled when he heard the baby coo a few times at him. "Hi son." Victor whispered and felt a few tears running down his cheeks as he was smiling. He was so happy to finally have a baby with his love. Anita smiled at the two. Victor looked to Anita and kisses her on the lips, then both focusing on their newborn for a while.

"Lets go wash him off." Anita said. Victor helped Anita up and carried the baby carefully walking towards the creek. Victor took off his shirt and wet it, then gently cleaned his little boy. After Victor cleaned his head, he saw the baby's hair color.

"He has your hair, Anita." Victor smiled.

xxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

"What should we name him?" Victor asked. Victor, Anita, and their baby were all in a little cave, settling in there for the night.

"Umm..." Anita thought. "I don't know, I want it to be good.

"Hmmm...how about...  
Chance, because he's given us a chance to be parents." Anita looked down at the baby. He cooed when he heard Victor say the name. "I think he likes it."

Anita smiled. "I think that's a wonderful name. Chance it is." Anita said and she rubbed Chance's smooth, dark blond hair.

Their little miracle, has finally made his way into their lives, making them happier than they've ever felt.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (last chapter): _"We Stay Together Forever"_

**Halfway to Two Years Later**

-

"...dadda." A small voice caught Victor and Anita's attention. Their son, Chance, who's almost two years old, said his first words. He's already starting to wander around on his little wobbley legs.

Victor and Anita looked over to their son in the corner of the cave playing with a few leaves.

"Did you hear that?" Victor said excited. "He said 'dadda'!" Victor was so overjoyed that he cralwed over to his son and picked him up in the air, touching his nose on his son's. Anita giggled. She didn't mind if her baby said 'dadda' instead of 'mamma' first. All she wanted was for her and Victor's child to start saying his first words.

Anita crawled over to Victor and Chance. She took Chance out of Victor's hands and started tickling him. Chance started laughing and smiling, which made Victor and Anita laugh. They were such a happy family, together, still lost in the forest, but they didn't care about that right now. All that mattered was Chance.

"You know, I think it's time to start moving again." Anita said after a while. They started living in the forest again since Chance was born. He needed to be cared for cause he was small. After a while, he started growing bigger everyday, feeding off of Anita's breast milk.

Victor looked to Chance who calmed down in Anita's arms and started feeling sleepy.

"I think you're right, Anita." Victor said. Victor watched as Anita rocked their son sleep. It was time for bed anyway. In the morning, it's time to find a way out once and for all. Victor layed down beside Anita and closed his eyes trying to get some sleep. Once Chance was asleep Anita placed a sleeping Chance between her and Victor and fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxx

The next morning Victor, Anita, and Chance made their way through the woods once again. Chance, who was in Anita's arms, looked around him and tried talking, only making baby noises. Anita giggled when he tried talking. He was just so cute. He wasn't much of a shy fella, he was just very curious, like a lot of babies at 17 months.

"Oh! My feet are killing me." A exhausted Victor said.

"So, I guess you don't want to hold Chance for a while huh?" Anita asked. She's been holding Chance ever since they left. Victor just shook his head. "Okay. Let's just sit down and rest for a bit." Anita said. She and Victor sat down against a tree and put Chance on the ground in front of them. Anita laid back against the tree. "Oh, this feels so good." Anita was exhausted.

"Yeah it does." Victor said. "Hey?" Victor asked and Anita looked at him. "I'll carry Chance when we start moving again."

Anita smiled and chuckled. "Are you sure? He's getting heavy."

Victor chuckled. "I'm sure." Victor smiled and they both looked at Chance who was standing up and looking around. His hair looked like it was getting darker, turning light brown like Victor's.

"He's going to look just like you, Victor." Anita giggled.

Victor laughed. "He most certainly does. He looks like me when I was little. I remember looking through the photos of me with mom a week before we crashed here. I remember, when I was his age I started looking at comics. I couldn't read yet, but I loved looking at the pictures."

Anita giggled again and looked to Chance who just picked up a twig. "When I was his age, I went out an open door one day and I was playing in mud puddles the whole time." Anita giggled at the memory. "My mom found me and started screaming." Victor giggled. "I used to get into everything. The laundry machine, under the cabinets, and once in an air vent."

Together, Victor and Anita laughed. For a while they talked about everything that happened to them when they were little.

Meanwhile, Chance made his way next to a few bushes, away to where Victor and Anita couldn't find him. Two little black bear cubs came out from behind the bush and made their way towards Chance. Chance just looked at them as they walked to him and started sniffing him. Chance put his thumb in his mouth and patted one of the cubs. All of the lil ones where curious of the different species. It was a cute moment of the curious babies.

It didn't last long. The mother of the cubs came out from behind the bushes and saw Chance patting one of the cubs. The mother, immediately, came charging to Chance, who didn't notice a big bear coming out from behind the bushes.

Victor and Anita, who were still talking, heard a loud roar followed by a loud cry. Victor and Anita looked towards the direction it was coming from.

"Oh my God! Chance!" Anita yelled as she and Victor both quickly got up and ran towards their crying baby.

Victor and Anita stopped and saw a black bear clawing and stomping on their son a few times. He was on the ground shaking.

"HEY!" Victor yelled and he grabbed a branch and ran to the momma bear, hitting it. Anita ran up behind him and grabbed their bleeding son off the ground and ran the other direction. Victor chased off the bear and her cubs out of the area and looked to where Anita was, who sitting against a tree crying.

"No, no, no!" Anita whimpered and she put her forehead on Chance's. Whispering 'no' over and over again. Victor ran over to them and looked at their son who was covered with blood. His eyes were wide open... he was dead.

"Oh no!" Victor cried and sat down next to Anita. "NO!" Victor whimpered and he touched his son's blonde/brownish hair, wiping off a drizzle of blood. They bursted out crying.

"Victor! He can't die! He just can't!" Anita yelled and put her hand on her mouth gasping.

Victor couldn't take it anymore. This was the last straw. They were never gonna get out of this forest, not after living in it for two years.

After a while, they stopped sobbing and just let their tears fall. Victor looked over to the other side and saw a poisonous berry bush and got up walking over towards it. He picked six for him and Anita. Anita looked over at him, she didn't know what he was doing. Victor came back and sat down next to Anita.

"Anita... you were right." Victor said.

"About what?" Anita asked.

"We're never getting out of this hellhole." Victor looked down and opened up his hand, showing Anita the berries. "Anita... I think it's time for us to be with our son on the other side... we can't go on anymore, not without him."

Anita looked down at their son, who's eyes were closed by Victor. She closed her eyes, letting her tears fall, and lightly nodded.

"No, we can't." Anita whispered and she lifted her head up and looked to Victor. "Okay, Victor." Anita agreed and she put a hand on Victor's face. "We'll go. We stay together... forever." Anita said.

"As a family." Victor added. He put his hand where Anita's is and let his tears fall on it. Then he handed Anita the berries and she took three out of his hand. They looked to each other took and put their poisonous berries in their mouths, chewing and swallowing the juice. They formed tears in their eyes and then they quickly hugged each other tightly.

"I love you so much!" Anita sniffed and dug her face on Victor's shoulder.

"I love you too." Victor whimpered and hugged Anita tightly, letting her and his tears fall on each other. "I always have..." Victor's voice started to break. "And I always will." he whispered that time.

After hugging each other for a while they pulled apart and they layed down beside Chance. They thought about what life would be like if they have never crashed in the woods.

Victor would have never had the guts to tell Anita he loved her and Anita would never have told Victor she loves him, and Chance would have never existed. Even if they did tell each other their feelings at that time they would have enjoyed different types of dates and missions. Chance would be born after their marriage and they would watch him grow from a baby, to a toddler, as a child, to a young adult, all the way to a young man like Victor, being U.Z.Z.'s number 1 top agent like Anita.

Victor and Anita both planted a kiss on their dead son. Victor looked to Anita and leaned over to kiss her one last time on the lips. As Anita returned her kiss she felt her tears fall with Victor's.

"I love you." Victor whispered while putting his arm over Chance and putting his hand on Anita's waist.

"I love you too." Anita whispered while she put her arm around around Chance and resting it on Victor's arm.

They both slowly closed their eyes, putting their foreheads on each other's with Chance's head underneath their chins, and fell into their last sleep.

_In a yellow orange sky, Victor and Anita appeared. Chance was floating towards them and they floated to him, hugging him and kissing his head. They had reunited with their son, hugging him together as a family and they suddenly disappeared out of the orangey sky._

_They were together forever at last._

**I'm sorry if I've made some of y'all cry at this last chapter of the story! D= But I do hope you guys have enjoyed this story anyway and maybe read it again someday. =) Thank you all for reading and please review. ^^ I would really appreciate that cause need to know what mistakes I've made in the story and I would really love to hear what your favorite part of the story was. =)**


End file.
